Borg Love
by smasher2k
Summary: A love story between two crewmembers, and the changes it will make to Voyager. J/7


Borg Love

A/N: Just so I don't get sued, these characters do not belong to me, but to paramount I am just borrowing them for the moment and plan to give them back.

R/N: This is my first ever Voyager Fan fic so please be nice.

Chapter 1

She used to be Borg, but she wasn't any more. She used to be human, but she wasn't that anymore. She used to be called Seven of Nine Tertiary adjucant of Unimatrix 01 but she wasn't called that anymore and she used to be called Annika Hansen but she wasn't called that anymore.

She didn't know what she was really was and she didn't really know what to call herself.

So she just went by what the captain had decided should be her details. So she was now just simply Seven and she was a human who was once a Borg.

But at least she was an individual. She has her own thoughts and feelings. She may not have understood them properly but they were hers. And for the longest time they had only main thought in her mind. One person that she kept thinking about. And the only person that she wished to please at all. Someone that she shouldn't have these feelings about. Someone who was out of reach and off limits. But when had that had every stopped her for going for something.

Because Seven was madly in love with Captain Janeway.

Seven stepped out of her alcove and into the cold sterile environment of Cargo Bay 2. Technically the Cargo Bay was her quarters on her ship, something on some days she wished weren't, on the days when she came out of her cycle to find crewmembers wandering around the bay. And also the fact that according to the doctor she no longer needed to regenerate but she could actually sleep.

She was just about to undress when she noticed a woman leaning on the console she had placed in their so she could work, the auburn hair was un-mistakable to her.

"Captain" She said politely to her.

"Good Morning Seven. I Hope I am not an intrusion for you." Kathryn responded back to her, her husky voice sounding so good to Seven's ears.

"Of Course not Captain How may I be of assistance?" She said stepping closer to the older woman

"Seeing as it is a special day I was wondering if you would join me in my quarters for breakfast" She smiled joyfully at Seven as she spoke those words.

"May I enquire as to what the occasion is?" Seven had no idea about what the captain was talking about

"Your Birthday Seven. It's is today."

"My Birthday?" The only thing that Seven knew about today was that the stardate was 55479.

"Yes Seven your birthday. Know will you care to join me this morning?"

"Certainly Captain. But I require some time to get prepared."

"Of Course Seven. I will see you in twenty minutes in my quarters." Kathryn departed quickly leaving Seven alone to get ready.

Starting as she had did before, Seven reached to the behind of her bio-garment and pulled down the sip which was located there, sliding her arms out of she quickly slipped it of. She had been told on many occasions by the doctor that she no longer needed to wear the suit which Material which had helped with her regeneration after the removal of her implants, but she liked the practicality of it and the help it gave her in control one major human bodily response. Sweating.

Placing the old one in the recycler she grabbed one from the supply that she had placed in what could be considered her changing room, a cover which she had put up which shielded her from anyone who may come in when she was getting changed.

T his day had started different to what she had originally thought would happen, the only thing she originally knew about today was that she had a duty shift in astrometrics. Not that in fact it was her Birthday.

Of course Seven knew about birthdays. She remembered the one that she had shared on The Raven with her parents not long before they had been assimilated. But eighteen years within the collective had dulled the importance of it to her, up into the point that she didn't register at all the anniversary of the day of the birthday. Other crewmembers had had them since she had been liberated from the collective but it had not come to her to remember the date of hers.

Before she had released the time that she had had to prepare herself was over and she had to depart to make it to the Captains quarters on time.

Taking herself through the maze of the corridors to the nearest turbo lift, she just remembered that this was the first time that she had gone to the captains quarters in the entire time that she had been on the ship but that could probably be said for most of the crewmembers on bored, she had spent time with the Captain in many places on the ship, the mess hall astrometrics, the holodecks. But never had she gone into the one place that could be considered private for the captain, her quarters.

Reaching the door she pressed the button to the side of it, hearing the beeping go off in the room through the door.

"Come in"

Seven stepped closer to the door, which slid open as she got close enough to them, Stepping into the room; she looked around it quickly, drinking in her surroundings. Seeing all the little things that made that room the captains. Holo-Images of her family were around the room and one main thing that stood out, the captains coffee mug sitting on her desk surrounded by Padds.

"Thank you Captain for this, I was unaware that you even knew when my birthday was."

"Firstly Seven, we are both off-duty so please call me Kathryn and of course I knew when your birthday was, I wasn't going to let it pass without a celebration as I presumed correctly that you would forget when it was."

"Ok…..Kathryn" Seven said starting to feel uncomfortable something which the captain read instantly

"Have a seat Seven" Kathryn said nodding her head at a chair at the table.

"Breakfast will only be a moment."

Seven had finally come used to used to sitting, only during the early days of her life on the ship she had struggled with it.

"Can I ask you Seven, how come you did not remember when your birthday was?"

"While I was in the collective, Birthdays were considering irrelevant, their was no need within it to celebrate the birth of someone, all their were used for was to denote the biological age of a drone so that collective knew when they should be replaced when they reached a certain age."

Carrying two plates of pancakes to the table and placing one in front of Seven she sat down.

"So this is the first Birthday you have celebrated since you were Child then."

"Yes" Seven stated. "But I must confess I still do not understand the signifacy which is placed on celebrating one's birth"

"That Is something which I wish to remedied Seven" Kathryn said as she took one quick bit of her pancakes before retrieving an item she had left on the coffee table and bringing it over to Seven.

"This is for you Seven." Kathryn said passing the brightly coloured item over to her.

"What is this?"

"A present Seven. It is customary for people to give presents to those who are celebrating their birthday.

Seven opened the present to find a photo frame within contain a holo-image. But the image was the most unexpected item; it was photo of herself as a child with her parents.

"Kathryn, Thank you, I was unaware that such an image existed."

Kathryn beamed at the reaction that the photo had had on Seven, she may not be showing the feelings outwardly but she knew a lot about her ex-borg crewmember and could see the emotion in her eyes and hear it slightly in her voice.

"The picture was found in the database on The Raven, and it seemed the most appropriative item that I could give to you for your first birthday away from the collective."

"I don't want to seem ungratefully Captain, but I have no place to keep an item like this out in the Cargo Bay, seeing as that I have no control whom comes in there"

"This is where your second gift comes into play Seven. On the doctors weekly Padds about your the current state of your cybernetic components he has stated that there is no need for you to regenerate everyday anymore but once a month instead. Which means that you require sleep instead, which means that the cargo bay is no longer suitable as quarters. So I have acquired some for you on deck 9."

Seven was taken aback by what Kathryn had said, no-one had really gone so far to do something for Seven, she had deliberate not asked about quarters being as she thought that she wouldn't receive them as in most crewmembers eyes the Cargo Bay was now Seven of Nine's quarters."

"Captain?" Seven said just holding her fork "I can't accept them."

"Seven, you are a member of this crew and therefore entitled to Quarters as the rest of them are. The cargo bay was suitable when your implants required daily regeneration, but know that you human physiology has taken over mainly you require quarters. So eat up Seven, so I can show you them before your duty shift starts."

Seven stole a quick look at the Captains face as the walked down the corridor to her new quarters, she was trying not to make it obvious to the Captain that she was looking that she was looking at her, but sometimes Seven couldn't control herself and she had to.

She shouldn't be thinking about the Captain this way, she knew because of Starfleet regulations that nothing could ever happen between her and the Captain but she obsessed about it and her about her.

For Seven, Kathryn was the most beautiful women in the world and she wished……

"Seven?" Kathryn asked when she came to stop outside the quarters which was know Seven's

"Yes Captain?"

"Would you care to go into your quarters first?"

Seven walked up to the doors half expecting them to reject her entrance to the room, but they slid open to reveal the place that Seven would now call home. They weren't very homely, just standard Starfleet quarters exactly the same as on every ship down to the bed, furniture and even the bedding.

But Kathryn was about to remedied that, in her hand she had the photo frame she had just given Seven and as soon as Seven had moved into the room more, she placed the photo in a prominent place on Seven's coffee table.

The room was larger than what a non-Starfleet officer would normally get, but as Voyager was different to other Starfleet vessels she had thrown away the normal ideas about accommodation, Seven was a department head on the ship which meant she got quarters to herself and was not required to share with other crewmembers.

"Welcome Home Seven. Unfortunately I can't requisition you a replicator at the moment, so you will still need to use the mess hall, but you do an en-suite bathroom with a bathtub in it and the room is quite spacious. I have also arranged for you some extra replicator credits so you can furnish the room."

"I'm unsure how to take all this Captain, I assumed that I would be sharing quarters with a lower rank crewmember as I am not a commissioned officer on the ship."

"You are a department head, which makes you one of the senior members of staff which warrants quarters of your own. Now if you can excuse me, I have some business to take care off."

The captain stepped away and headed before the door, putting her hand on to Seven's right shoulder on the way out, comforting her that everything was going to be okay. But something the Kathryn hadn't released was how much Seven had wanted to grab the captain's hand and pull the woman close, but she restrained herself. But there was a time and the place for that type of thing and Seven had just thought of the time.

A few days had gone along smoothly on the ship; nothing unusual had happened at all. Engineering was carrying out Routine materainance, Security was doing training runs and astrometrics where as they were usually doing. Scanning for deuterium and charting Voyagers way home. Everyone has their mind focused on the task they had in front of them.

Except for Seven, she had other things on her mind. And she was going to put one item into action right now.

Seven stepped out of the turbolift that was located next to Tuvox's security console, with a slight not of her had passed Tuvox and headed to the door of Janeway's ready room, she pressed the buzzer located at the side of the door and waited for the response within.

"Come in" The husky voice of Janeway called out

Seven stepped through the door at that command, looking around the ready room she saw Kathryn seated by her window, a cup of coffee in her hand as she looked out of the window at the stars which quickly zipped past them

"Captain" Seven said as she moved across the room and stepped up to where she was seated.

Kathryn turned around quickly and leant over to the table in front of her placing her drink down on it carefully

"What can I do for you Seven?"

"I have the weekly report from Astrometrics for you." Seven said leaning slightly across to pass the padd over to the older woman.

"Thank you Seven."

"I have a matter I wish to discuss with you captain."

"Yes Seven?"

"I am just wondering if you wish to join me in my quarters for dinner tonight as payment for breakfast the other day."

"Seven, this is unexpected, but there is one hitch, you do not have a replicator in your quarters."

"Food has been arranged for tonight Captain."

"Fine Seven, I will join you for tonight" Kathryn said unsure what was going on.

Seven turned around and started to head towards the ready room door.

"Um Seven, what time do you want me to join you tonight?"

"Eight O'clock should be sufficient Captain."

With those words Seven left the room leaving one confused Captain behind who sank back into her seat trying to work out what was going on with her Chief of Astrometrics.

Janeway smoothed her dress down; she was enjoying the opportunity to wear something different for a change. Her attire usually consisted of her Starfleet uniform and her varying items of nightwear that she had in her possession. So a chance to wear something different was a good thing.

Grabbing the bottle of wine she had taken out of her personal supply that she had hidden in the cargobay, she fiddled her combadge on the way out; she was torn to leave it, just so she wouldn't be disturbed.

This was one thing that she couldn't work out, the fact that she wanted along time with Seven, she wasn't sure why she had the strong need to spend time with her. All she knew was that she had a weird feeling when either she saw Seven.

Leaving her quarters she walked quickly to the nearest turbo and spoke her destination, arriving not to far from Seven's quarter.

When she got their she pressed the buzzer and waited for the response.

"Come in" Seven's feminine voiced called out and gave leave for Kathryn to come in

"Good Evening Seven" Kathryn said as she walked into to find the letters low and candles placed in the middle of the dining room table.

And for only for a second she though that Seven had planned a romantic meal, but she shrugged it of, unable to believe that Seven would harbor such ideas as she had always stated that romance was irrelevant.

"Thank you for joining me tonight."

"It's my pleasure Seven. I've brought this for us to share." Kathryn said passing over the bottle of wine to Seven who placed it onto the table.

Kathryn was shocked at what Seven was wearing, her blonde hair flowed freely instead of being tied back as it usually was and instead of her bio-suit she was a long red dress.

"You look beautiful Seven" The captain said giving a compliment that she felt was a complete understatement, they was no words that she could find to actually describe how Seven looked.

"Thank you Captain." Seven said walking closer and closer to Kathryn.

"You look beautiful also" Sevens voice came out low and husky at that point. "I must show you something very important now Kathryn."

"What is that?" Kathryn said

"How I feel for you."

This is the moment when she realized that she had been back into the corner and her that Seven's lips were getting closer and closer to her.


End file.
